Revenge
by BBfan1
Summary: Frank Reagan has made alot of enemies in his time as PC but what happens when one man hell bent on revenge decides the best way to make Frank suffer is through his family?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any other the characters. I only wish I owned Jamie._

Okay guys, this is my first story. I am not sure how it is going to end out but any feedback or comments would be gladly appreciated.

**Chapter one**

Jamie and his partner Vinnie were almost coming to the end of their tour. It was approaching 7am and they had been on the beat since 10pm the previous night. Jamie rubbed his hand over his face, tiredness setting in. He wanted nothing more than to go home, take a long hot shower and fall into bed. He would grab a few hours' sleep before getting ready to go to his Father's house for the weekly Sunday night dinner. The day had seemed never ending. It had just been one problem after another. _The nutters definitely come out at night_, thought Jamie. They were making their way back to the station, Vinnie driving.

"Do you want to grab a slice later?" Vinnie asked. "I know a great place."

"I can't, family dinner but another time, yea?"

Vinnie just shrugged and kept driving to the precinct. Jamie glanced at his partner. He hadn't immediately warmed to Vinnie at first but he was slowly starting to come around. It was just difficult. He had always gotten on so well with the Sarge as his partner and knew that he just needed to adjust and try to be a bit more accepting. Jamie glanced at the rear view mirror and frowned. "Hey, how long as that car been behind us?" He had noticed the black SUV a few blocks away and couldn't believe it was still behind them.

Vinnie took a glance up to the mirror too, "I'm not sure but I wouldn't get my panties in a twist just yet. It's probably nothing."

Jamie didn't say anything but just nodded his agreement. He kept an eye on the vehicle though and his heart rate accelerated as the van sped up and crashed straight into the back of them, jarring them forwards against the restraint of their seatbelts. Jamie just had time to mutter, "What the hell?" Before the car smacked into them for the second time. Vinnie let out a curse and sped up just as the car behind did the same. "Hold on Reagan," Shouted Vinnie. Jamie's knuckles were white on the dash.

XXXXXXXXXX

Danny came down the stairs yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He had planned on a lie in today but having two young children apparently meant that sleeping in on his day off was out of the question. He made his way to the living room where the noise of children playing very noisily had come from. He just couldn't understand it. On school days Linda had to drag the boys out of bed and force them to get up yet on the weekend they were up and out of bed keeping him awake before the sun had even properly risen. Boys…

He entered the living room was immediately assaulted with a cushion to the head, thrown by his youngest son Sean.

"Alright, you two, knock it off." The boys ceased their fighting as they heard their dad and realised the cushion had missed its intended mark. He was about to lecture them on the acceptable time to wake their father when Linda came in and announced breakfast was ready. She walked over to Danny and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Good morning handsome." Danny smiled. He couldn't stay annoyed for long. His kids were great and he had an amazing and beautiful wife. He checked his watch, Jamie should be finished soon. He made a mental note to call him after breakfast. He had come to terms with Jamie's choice to quit law but that didn't mean he was going to stop worrying about his kid brother. He made his way to the kitchen where the tantalising aroma of freshly made pancakes was calling to him.

After he had eaten and had cleared up, Linda had taken the kids upstairs to get ready for the day ahead. He pulled out his cell phone and searched for Jamie's number and hit call. He frowned as it went straight to voicemail. He didn't think too much off it, _the kid has probably turned it off for some kip._ Danny didn't envy his brother. He had hated his nights on duty as a beat cop. He decided he would call Jamie again in a couple of hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jamie, hold on." Vinnie was trying every trick in the book to lose the tail. Panic was starting to set in. The van had continued to chase them, it was relentless. The van chased them up another road, the van slowly gaining on them as Vinnie tried his best to dodge anymore hits. As Vinnie tried to coax the police car into going a bit faster the van pulled up alongside them on Jamie's side of the car and swung into them, knocking them into the next lane of traffic. Jamie had just enough time to radio for assistance before a car coming the opposite way collided into them. The police car spun and crashed driver side first into a building. The last thing that flashed through Jamie's mind before he blacked out was that Dad would be pissed if he missed dinner. Nobody missed Sunday dinner. A deathly silence seemed to follow.

XXXXXXXX

Frank was downstairs sipping his coffee and reading the Sunday newspaper when he heard his Father Henry enter the kitchen.

"Morning Pops. The coffee should still be hot if you want some." He glanced up from the broad sheets to look at his father.

"Thanks Son. Well, what's on the agenda today Francis?"

"I was thinking that I would firstly take my old man out for some breakfast and then if he felt up to it go out to the pier for a spot of fishing before coming home and getting ready for dinner."

"Sure, sounds good but fishing is yours and Jamie's thing. Why don't you ask him to come along?"

"He was on duty last night, I don't want to call him and risk waking him but us two old codgers can handle the fish alone."

"Old codgers? Speak for yourself." Muttered Henry indignantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Jamie started to come around he could hear people screaming and the noise of sirens in the background. He winced as he felt a big stab of pain through his head. He gingerly probed his forehead and felt a large bump beginning to grow. His arm was also agony but overall he felt he wasn't too bad. He looked across at his partner and gasped. Vinnie was unconscious and draped over the steering wheel. Blood running down the side of his face.

"Vinnie? Wake up! Vinnie!" He felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the steady beat under his fingers. He was just about to use his radio for help when his side door was pulled open. A man dressed in black with a full dark beard appeared and yelled at him to undo his seat belt. Jamie knew it was the driver of the white van.

"Okay man. Nobody has to get hurt worse here. Why don't you just back up and you can walk away." Jamie was worried. He didn't know what the man was planning to do. Jamie also didn't understand why no one else had come to investigate. Normally after a crash do gooders would be all around the car, seeing if they could help in any small way. The reason soon became apparent. Jamie had failed to realise the guy was holding a gun.

"Get out of the car NOW!"

"Alright!" Jamie carefully undid his seatbelt and slowly got out of the car. He could see people watching in horror. The only thought keeping him mildly sane was that he knew help should be here soon. He looked up at the man who had forced them off the road. The gun was pointed right at him. His blood turned cold at the sight of it.

"Are you Jamie Reagan?" The man demanded.

"Yes. What's this… " He didn't even finish his sentence before he heard a loud bang and felt a sharp stab of pain go through him. He looked down at his side and was surprised to see a hole in his uniform. He just had time to see the man running off as the sirens got louder before he collapsed to the floor, his eyes closing.

_So, that is the end of part one. I apologise now if it drags on. I may not be great at this but just love Jamie and the rest of the Reagans and just wanted to try my own wee story. I hope you enjoy it folks._


End file.
